Should've Said No Part 2
by phoebe9509
Summary: A lot of you wanted a sequel so here it is! Emily goes to see Jessica


_Alrighty, a lot of you guys wanted a sequel to Should've Said No so here it is!_

~*~*~*~*~

When Emily Prentiss walks out of the bathroom she knows where she needs to go. She heads to her desk to grab her keys when a voice stops her.

"Emily, are you alright?" Reid asks genuinely concerned.

Emily looks up and sees the guy who she looks after and protects and sees the protectiveness reflecting from his eyes. She slowly nods her head. "Yeah Reid, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon." She starts to walk away when Morgan joins the conversation.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No guys, that's okay. I won't be long." With that she walks out and leaves the two men staring after her.

Emily hops into her car and finally pulls into the driveway of a house she's never been in before. She turns off the ignition then briskly walks to the door. She takes a deep breath and gently knocks on the door. The second it swings open with a smiling blonde bitch looking back at her, Emily cocks her arm back and collides her fist into Jessica's face. The blonde stumbles back and grabs her jaw. Emily smiles sweetly at her. "Mind if I come in?" She doesn't wait for a reply and just walks in slamming the door shut behind her. "I think you and I need to have a little chat Blondie."

Jessica stares back at Emily with fear filled eyes. She didn't know Emily was a bad ass and was going to attack her. If she hit her for that, when she learned the truth Jessica knew she'd be getting buried right next to Haley. Jessica nods then walks backwards into the kitchen. She under no circumstances was going to turn her back on this woman. She motions for Emily to sit in a chair at the counter, but Emily just glares at her.

"Okay, I need to say something," she starts, "but I need you to let me finish it or else I'll lose my nerve." When Emily continues to glare at her she continues.

"I don't like you and you hitting me makes me dislike you more." Emily smirks at the memory but remains silent. "I don't believe you are what's best for Aaron and Jack. In the end, I don't see it working out. You aren't Haley and you need to know that he'll never love you as much as he loved her. You aren't Jack's mother and you never will be. I don't see what Aaron sees in you, I personally believe you're seeing him to further your career at the F.B.I. You aren't right for each other, and I just tried to help him see that." Jessica notices Emily clenching and unclenching her fists and she almost loses her nerve to say this next part, but she swallows her pride and continues.

"The other day Aaron came over to bring me Jack's schedule. I offered him a drink. We sat on the couch and he told me he had to share something with me. He pulled a box out of his pocket and showed me the engagement ring he was going to give you." Emily's mouth drops open. Jessica closes her eyes. "I knew I couldn't let him ask you to marry him. Then you would be part of my family and like I said I don't like you and you aren't my sister, so when I got him his second beer I gave him sleeping pills that I had from my Dr. He passed out and I dragged him to my bedroom." She clears her throat then looks and sees a look on Emily's face that she knew could send even Aaron the king of scary glares cowering away.

"I, um…I took off his clothes and I had sex with him. When he woke up he completely freaked out and started saying he didn't know what happened and that you were never going to forgive him. I told him he had had a lot to drink and one thing led to another. And if it makes you feel any better he kept calling me your name during sex. So he thought he was with you even thought he doesn't remember anything." She chances a look at Emily and sees pure fury in the woman's eyes. Jessica sends up a silent prayer to the heavens to keep her safe because she's pretty positive Emily's going to kill her.

Emily takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself. She asks gently. "Are you finished?" Jessica nods. "Good." Emily slams her hand down on the counter top. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!? You hate me that much? You'd rather see Hotch in pain then have him be with me? What kind of person are you? Ok, I have a few things to say. As far as Jack's concerned I love that little boy more than my own life. I know I'm not his mother and I would never try to be. You only get one in your life and no one can ever replace them. I would never do anything to put him in harms way. He's great with me and he opens up and talks to me about Haley. He doesn't even do that with Hotch. So even if I'm only helping him keep the memory of his mother alive, that makes me good for him."

"As for Hotch, I have no doubt in my mind that he'd still be curled into a ball on the floor crying over Haley if it wasn't for me. Yes when she died you took Jack and that helped a lot, but did you stop to think how Hotch was doing? Did you think that maybe he needed a friend? I was there for him when he was broken into tiny pieces Jessica. I helped put him back together again. And in the beginning it was just because we were friends, but then things escalated. Don't ever question whether or not I love that man. There's no position at the F.B.I. that's worth giving him up. In fact our relationship is frowned upon by the people in charge so why would I risk my career and his for something I wasn't 100% behind? You don't like me and I could care less, because now I hate you, but how could you do this to Aaron? And what makes me pissed off the most is the fact that you let him believe he cheated on me of his own free will. And then he apologizes to me for something he didn't even do and doesn't even remember doing." Emily takes another deep breath. "Okay, I said what I needed to say at the moment, and now…now Jessica," she says with a smile, "I'm going to kick your ass." She lunges for Jessica and she yelps as she runs to the other side of the counter to create a barrier between her and Emily.

"Listen, please…I'm so sorry. I am, I know what I did was wrong and that you have every right to be mad and kick my ass, but I did what I thought I had to. I'm sorry."

"Do you think this is what Haley would have wanted?" Emily spits out. "She told Hotch to teach Jack how to love and show him his loving side and you try to ruin maybe the last chance at love he's got? Really? I think if Haley was alive she'd pummel your ass."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I hate to break it to you Jessica but Aaron…he loves me! He LOVES me! And you're a mean, deceitful person making me doubt that. But I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to let you live so you can hear Aaron's wrath when he finds out." Jessica's eyes widen. "But then again, if I was you I'd pray for death. And I figure the best way to get revenge is for you to see me marry the man of my dreams. I personally think that'll be the cherry on top. Now, if you don't mind, I have the love of my life to go apologize to." Emily heads for the door and leaves a very scared looking Jessica gaping after her.

Emily drives quickly back to work. She couldn't believe what Jessica did. It broke her heart to think that she thought Hotch would do something like that to her, but then again he didn't deny it even thought he didn't remember anything. Emily parks and sprints to the elevator. She's bouncing impatiently for it to get to her floor. When it does she controls herself and walks nonchalantly into the bullpen. Reid and Morgan look up.

"Hey! You're back. It looks like the fresh air did you good."

Emily smiles at Reid. "It did thanks."

"You need anything Princess?"

"I just have to talk to Hotch."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Emily walks over slowly to her two protectors and kisses them lightly on the forehead. "I think it's a great idea. I'll be back." She walks with purpose up the steps leading to Hotch's office and walks in without knocking.

Hotch looks up at the intrusion, but his sour puss face fades quickly when he sees Emily standing there. "Emily!" He stands up quickly. "I was getting worried when Reid and Morgan said you left. I didn't know where you went, and I knew you were upset and I got—" Hotch stops talking when Emily raises her hand to cut him off.

"I needed some air. I have to tell you something, but you might want to sit down." Hotch nods then sits back in his seat. "First I have to say that Jessica is fucking crazy. She needs help. Like straight jacket help. And after this conversation you'll probably help me find a hospital for her to check into."

Hotch's mouth drops open. "Emily? Um, did you get some air at Jessica's house?"

Emily nods. "And it's a good thing I did Hotch because you aren't going to believe what she told me." She tells him everything Jessica told her. His face went from anger at the part that she thought Emily wasn't good enough for him. Then it traveled to shock at the sleeping pills back to completely pissed the fuck off at the part where she let him believe he cheated on Emily because he got 'drunk'. He only had two beers. Hotch knew that it never made sense, but when he woke up naked next to Jessica that morning it was easy to believe he betrayed Emily's trust.

"So, I owe you an apology Hotch. A big one. In my heart I know you would never do anything to hurt me intentionally. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for punching you—I would put some ice on that by the way. I'm sorry for doubting your love for me." Emily starts to cry. "I'm so sorry Hotch. I love you so much and I know you love me, and I just want to forget this ever happened and go back. I want to take back all the mean things I may have said and I want to move pass this because I can't live without you."

Hotch smiles at her admission. He quickly gets up and rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms. "Baby, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I don't know why I even had a drink while I was over there. I'm sorry that I even let her watch Jack. She's probably putting bad things in his head about you. And Jack loves you so much Emily. You may not be his birth mother, but you are a mother to him. He loves you almost as much as I do, but no one can love you that much." Hotch pulls back and looks into Emily's big beautiful brown eyes and wipes her tears away. "I'm so sorry Emily." He kisses her passionately until air is required. "I've missed doing that." They both chuckle.

"I've missed you doing that," Emily replies. Hotch takes a step back and swallows noticeably. "Well you already know why I was talking to Jessica so it's not a surprise anymore so I'm just going to go for it." He pulls the box out of his pocket and gets on one knee. He gently grabs her hand and looks up into her tear filled eyes. "Emily Prentiss, I love you with every fiber of my being. I love your laugh, your eyes, that beautiful smile. I love how you make me a better person. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to look over one day and see you right there beside me as we watch our children play. I want to make you as happy as you've made me and Jack. You are our world, you are MY world. You brought me back from a hole that I never thought I'd be able to climb out of. You showed me the meaning of love and you showed me how to love again and for that I'll always be grateful. So will you do me the honor of making me the happiest person in the world and marry me? I promise I will never let you down and I will love you more with each passing day. Marry me Emily Prentiss."

Tears are streaming down Emily's face. She lets out a choked yes and Hotch places the ring on her finger then stands up and picks her up into his arms. He kisses her and whispers "I love you."

"I love you too Aaron, and I never stopped." They hear clapping from outside his office and they see the team peeking through his window at them. "At least we don't have to tell them now," Emily says as she snuggles her face into Hotch's neck.

"Oh, we're going to tell them. In fact I'm going to make plans to tell the whole world, because they need to know that you're taken and you are completely, now and forever, mine. With that he leans down and kisses her again. He for one couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

~*~*~*~*~*

_See? All is right with the world lol…although if I was Emily I would have tied Jessica down and tortured her…Hostel style! __ But that's just me!! Hope ya'll liked it!_


End file.
